This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Time resolved SAXS is one of the major core projects in the BiOCAT proposal. In the previous reporting period we shoed that satisfactory stopped flow data could be achieved with the Biologic stopped-flow instrument and Aviex detector in streak camera mode. We had also tested a Pilatus 100k pixel array detector for these purposes and it appeared to be a far superior solution. In this reporting period efforts were directed towards system integration of our own Pilatus detector and making these experiments more routine.